


Boom

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Billy Russo [7]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Everything goes terribly wrong on a very mundane day.
Relationships: Billy Russo & Reader, Billy Russo & You, Billy Russo/Reader, Billy Russo/You
Series: Billy Russo [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112936
Kudos: 2





	Boom

Everything started off great. You woke up in the arms of the love of your life. There were morning kisses, a lil romp, then a shower, then another romp, then it was dressed and out for the day. 

Billy was doing what he did best: being a sexy badass and leading a military contracting company, while you worked at your humble desk job for an insurance company

When lunch time came, you met up with Billy at a cafe two blocks from you. You talked, kissed, ate, laughed, and kissed some more. You two were so busy in your own little world, you didn’t realize that your lunch break was over. You both were ready to run back to work, but Billy ended up calling an uber. 

The uber went to drop off Billy first. He gave you a kiss and an “I love you” before hopping out of the car. The uber driver began to drive off, but then you noticed that Billy had forgotten his phone. 

“Wait! My boyfriend forgot his phone! I’ll be right back!” with your bag on your shoulder and Billy’s phone in hand, you quickly hopped out of the uber car. Five steps away later, you were thrown forward due to an explosion.

Your vision was hazy, there was a ringing in your ears, and your back felt like it was on fire. 

“Y/N?” you heard a muffled voice, “Baby, are you alright?” 

You blinked several times until your vision cleared, “Billy, it hurts,” you mumbled.

Billy helped you sit up, “What hurts?” he removed his hands from you and saw they were tainted with blood. He peered around your back to see shards of glass protruding your back, “Shit!” Billy patted his pockets, “I need to call an ambulance.”

You held up your hand that still clutched his phone, “Here,” you grimaced at the movement of your skin, being pulled by the glass shards.

Billy quickly plucked the phone out of your hand, “Jesus. Okay, Y/N, don’t move. We don’t want you to get hurt more.” he quickly dialled 911.

You glanced over your shoulder and saw that the uber car you were just in, was up in flames. The sudden realization that you could’ve died in that explosion shook you to the core and you began to cry.

Billy carefully wrapped his arms around you, “Ssshh. It’s okay, Y/N. You’re safe and help’s on the way. I got you, baby. I got you.”

* * *

You didn’t know what time it was or when you even fell asleep. All you knew was that you were now in the hospital, laying on your side, and listening to Billy scold someone on the phone.

“What do you mean, what do you do?! You do your fucking job! Give me any information you find! No matter how big or small!” he ended the call with a very aggressive tap of the finger.

“No need to shout, babe,” you murmured and Billy rushed to your side.

“Hey, how you feeling?”

“Still drowsy. What’s the status of my back?”

“A whole lot of stitches. You need to sleep on your side for a while so you don’t undo them. No fast or abrupt movements. Gonna take several weeks to heal.”

You groaned, “Ugh. Fun.”

Billy gently stroked your cheek, “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“You didn’t do this.”

“This is because of me, though. You almost died because of me. Someone tried to kill you because you’re the only good thing I have left.” you could see how much Billy was beating himself up for this.

You shook your head, “I’m okay. I’m here, a little banged up, but I’m here. I’ll be okay. We’ll get through this, you know why? ‘Cause I know you’re gonna find that motherfucker who tried to blow me to pieces and you’re gonna tear them apart when you do.”

Billy rested his forehead against yours, “I love you. I love you so fucking much I just might explode.”

“Hm, nearly happened to me, wouldn’t recommend.” you said with a smile and Billy chuckled. And just like that, you knew everything was going to be okay. 


End file.
